


muse

by kiwiy00ns



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, artist jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiy00ns/pseuds/kiwiy00ns
Summary: jihoon hasn't produced art in years. his life seems to be falling apart at the seams until a bright boy showed up.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

jihoon stared at his easel and the blank canvas placed upon it. his brushes were messily spread around his studio; his paints, on the other hand, were neatly organized by color on the shelves. even as the artist found himself spiraling into a rather hindrance of art production he couldn't bear to let his valued paints become disheveled. as for the rest of his supplies, he couldn't care less. jihoon was truly the peculiar artist, but of course, that was not a bad thing. he carelessly turned his head to face the window in which the bright winter sun peeked in. as it reflected off the snow it became even brighter, which allowed it to pierce the blackout curtains. 

as jihoon began to disassociate from his surroundings his phone went off as it vibrated against the desk behind him. jihoon blinked to attention and reached behind himself and picked up the phone, looking to see who had messaged him. he slightly hissed as he saw it was his friend sending another text, he knew this was bound to be something unenjoyable. 

_**housewife** _

_hoooooonnnnniiiieeeeeeeeeeee_

hi gyu

_hi hoon :) wanna get lunch?_

sure, what time?

_is it okay if woo comes with? pleeeeeaaaaseeee_

are you guys gonna be gross?

_no.. maybe.. i can't promise anything_

if you guys get gross i'm gonna leave

_we won't!!_

okay, what time?

_uhhh 15 minutes? are you at the studio?_

yeah, sounds good

_okay ! see you soon hoonie :)_

jihoon let out a sigh as he placed his phone into his bag, knowing he'd forget to grab it before he left. he loved hanging out with mingyu and wonwoo but he despised going out around other people, especially when the couple initialized public displays of affection. it made him want to gag. jihoon was happy for his friend and that he was happy but he was going to gauge out his eyes if he had to sit through another "i love you" battle. 

as if the minutes flew by like they were seconds jihoon was interrupted by a knock. he stood up from his chair, not bothering to acknowledge the still blank canvas, and walked to the door. jihoon unlocked the door and opened it to see his familiar friend, and his boyfriend, standing there with a smile. 

"hi hoon!" mingyu greeted and jihoon nodded grinned, then gave another nod to wonwoo as to say hello.

"where are we going? or have we not decided?" jihoon asked as he slipped on his shoes, coat, and grabbed his tote of random "essentials".

the canvas bag decorated with a design he had made himself, contained four chapsticks of different flavors, a phone charger, a couple of dollars, a random sketchbook accompanied with a charcoal pencil, and jihoon's phone. it wasn't very essential but to jihoon, it was all he needed. 

"i heard about a new ramen spot a block over, it's cold but i think we'll be alright if we walk quickly. how about that?" wonwoo suggested and jihoon nodded as he locked the front door of his studio from the inside then stepped out and pulling the door closed behind him.

"let's go!" 

jihoon silently death stared at the couple across from him as they held hands and wonwoo pressed gentle kisses to mingyu's forehead. jihoon scowled as the "we won't!" from mingyu clearly meant nothing as the couple acted disgustingly cute. he wanted to hurl. jihoon wasn't sure when but after a bit one of the boys seemed to notice jihoon's stare and the couple just subtly held hands under the table and were careful to not be too lovey-dovey.

the three finished up their bowls and jihoon reached into his bag, spotting the couple bucks scattered around. he hoped it was enough to pay for his portion of the bill. they got the bill and before jihoon could finish gathering his bills from the bottom of his bag the couple had already paid. jihoon held out a wad of cash to give to pay for his portion but his brow furrowed as he didn't see the bill on the table anymore.

"our treat," mingyu chimed with a smile, and jihoon frowned. he hated when they paid for his food, and he hated that they did it too often.

"i hate when you guys do that.." jihoon mumbled and wonwoo just snickered. mingyu reached across the table and gently ruffled his hair, jihoon also hated that.

"you do stuff for us all the time. paying for your meal a couple of times isn't a big deal," wonwoo said and jihoon groaned.

"you guys do way more stuff for me! i can pay for my own meal," jihoon said and the two just grinned.

"okay, okay, then let's go get coffee and you pay," wonwoo said to which the corners of jihoon's mouth upturned a bit and he nodded.

the group of three placed their bowls near the end of the table and made sure to sweep up any extra unnecessary crumbs to make the busser's job a bit easier. they walked out of the small restaurant and down the sidewalk as they looked for a coffee place. despite the snow on the ground, it wasn't too unbearably cold. the sun was trying its best to melt the snow. but it was definitely chilly and leaving without a coat or any warm clothes would've been an idiotic choice but the group was warmly dressed and could walk a bit further to a coffee place.

jihoon, who had subconsciously lead the other two, pushed open the door to the cafe and held it for the couple behind him. the boy collected a quick order from his friends and walked to the register to order when he laid his eyes upon the employee working. his eyes were bright and a warm smile graced his lips as he greeted jihoon, a customer. jihoon's heart thumped a few beats quicker and his brain screamed at him to create. 

he was struck with the begging to make the art he had missed for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

jihoon cleared his throat, quick to recollect himself, and stepped up towards the register where the worker was, he still beamed as he took jihoon's order. jihoon hadn't ever seen someone so bright. after ordering jihoon walked to the table, where mingyu and wonwoo were waiting. before they could even say something to jihoon the boy was already rummaging in his bag to find his sketchbook and pencil. he pulled both items out quickly and flipped to the first blank page, ignoring all the other pages. jihoon's eyes darted from his page back up to the boy behind the counter as he left marks upon the page, replicating the boy's features impeccably. it all flowed so wonderfully, jihoon hadn't ever felt this urge to create ever before.

yet as jihoon drew his mind drifted away from being completely coherent, all he could think of and do was draw. soon enough, the worker began walking towards them to deliver their drinks. as he approached he couldn't help but spot the sketchbook placed in the customer's hand and as it looked oddly like himself. but he didn't say anything, he just gave them their drinks and returned back to the counter. the worker's eyes trailed back to the customer eventually, he just found him so interesting. 

"soonyoung, can you get the big bag of sugar down? the jar ran out," his boss, who was also his mother, asked and he nodded. 

soonyoung glanced over to the drawing boy once more and their eyes connected. he gave a quick wink and watched as the other's face turned red and he hid behind his sketchbook. soonyoung chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get the sugar for his mother. his mother, meanwhile, took care of the front counter. soonyoung reached up onto a higher shelf and pulled down the sugar, it was rather heavy but if he balanced it upon his shoulder it wasn't too bothersome. 

he placed the thick paper bag onto the metal island in the center of the kitchen. soonyoung then fetched the large sugar jar that his mother used. he tipped the sugar bag into the opened jar and filled it fully, which would probably last her a couple of weeks. soonyoung returned both the jar and bag of sugar to their places and walked back to the front to take over in his mother's place.

as soonyoung pushed the doors open he spotted chan tying his apron. chan glanced over as he heard the door open and beamed brightly as he spotted his friend. soonyoung held his arms open and chan dramatically jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around soonyoung's waist. soonyoung secured chan by wrapping his arms safely around the boy and spun in a quick circle. soonyoung's mom watched, rather unamused, and just rolled her eyes. 

soonyoung placed chan onto the ground safely and they exchanged smiles. 

"you two knock it off, i'm going back to baking. don't break anything," his mother said as the two finished their little reunion, even though they had seen each other the day previous, and they both gave a nod.

"okay mom!" soonyoung chimed.

"okay ms.kwon!" chan chimed seconds after. she gave the boys a small grin and disappeared into the kitchen.

soonyoung glanced back over to where the drawing customer was to see him and his friends gone. he slightly frowned and leaned on the pastry display case, he hoped that the customer would be back soon. chan caught the frown and couldn't help but be nosy, that frown was basically asking to be bothered.

"what's with the frown?" chan asked as he leaned onto the pastry display case as well. soonyoung glanced over to him and sighed.

"there was some customer here with two friends and he was drawing, i wanted to talk to him but he's gone," soonyoung answered, chan dramatically gasped and stood towards the center of their small behind-the-counter space.

"oh! was he short? black hair? kinda looked like an old man?" chan asked as he acted out every characteristic he named off. soonyoung slightly chuckled.

"that's rude.. but yes that's him," soonyoung replied and chan stood back up, proud in himself, and leaned back on the pastry display case. 

"he was leaving with his friends as i was clocking in for my shift," chan said, and soonyoung let out a groan.

"i hope he comes back soon," soonyoung mumbled and chan gave him a pat, that was more like a slap, on the back. soonyoung slightly jolted as he stared at chan, who just sheepishly smiled.

to soonyoung's luck, the boy was back. he showed up the next day with several layers on, a scarf wrapped several times around his neck, and a small grin tugging at his lips. soonyoung beamed brightly as he recognized the boy immediately. soonyoung's smile didn't dwindle in the least bit as he took the boy's order, or when he made the order, or when he took the order to the boy. to say the least, soonyoung was very excited.

jihoon wasn't really sure why he came back so soon. his heart just screamed at him to go back to the cafe, to see _him_ again. and so he did, jihoon put on his several layers and extra warm scarf that mingyu had knit him and walked the few blocks to the cafe. jihoon didn't regret it all as another page in his sketchbook was flooded with sketches of _him_. something about drawing _him_ came so easily. 


End file.
